


"The Tragic Love Opera"

by Espeones



Series: The Book Of Slashers (Series) [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idk what else to tag for this?, Inspired by the new cosmetics for them, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: Inspired by the new cosmetics for Sally and Philip (as well as the art for it too). Summary sucks, I just wanted to write something for Valentines day :')





	"The Tragic Love Opera"

    Valentine's day had approached faster than any occupant of the Entity's realm had known. Only a ripped up page of a calendar that fell before the killers and survivors held the indication. The days were crossed out up to the 14th, a familiar date to all of them. 

 

    The Wraith, Philip Ojomo, had stared at the date, eyes filled with understanding, yet curiosity all the same. He and the Nurse had received new outfits, much to the irritation from the other killers. 

 

    No one understood the Entity's reasons, no one quite cared. They were given clothing that they could use to their heart’s desire. Most were glad, like the Spirit, who was happy to be able to dawn something that wasn't merely bandage. 

 

    He can't say he wasn't happy, or content even. The outfit he was given looked nice, and the Nurse- Sally - was given something just as beautiful (he dare say). 

 

    The Nurse barely cared much for the three others when she first arrived. Her unstable breathing made it clear whenever she was around. The Wraith was always interested though, none of the killers knew much about each other when they first arrived (sharing their names rather than just their titles was their own choice). It was a pleasant surprise for him when Sally's hair was revealed to be a reddish-orange. It looked nice, pretty. He could never admit it out loud in front of the others, both survivors and killers. 

 

    He wasn't quite sure how to react though when only he and Sally had been the only ones to receive a new outfit. 

 

  
•X•

  
  


    Sally hadn't responded when she was asked about the outfit. Still dressed in her Victorian clothing, which she had taken a liking too. It was a hesitant decision, she hadn't even floated out of the Prenn asylum before she had been thrown into a trial. She felt tense, her long hair being freed from any confinement. Her vision blurred and obscured by the neatly folded grey cloth. The dress was fine in her eyes, it was lovely albeit dirtied (she knows better to refrain from complaining). 

 

    Still, she was so used to the feeling of a pillowcase or cloth cover her face or head entirely, she felt weird looking at her reflection through a broken shard of mirror. 

 

    The survivors, Feng, it had been. Still dressed up in her Chinese dress for the year of the pig, had wide eyes when she met Sally's piercing gaze. 

 

    “You look nice!” The woman complimented in a shout as she jumped over a window, into the MacMillan Ironworks. 

 

    Sally had felt a blush rise to her face but soon ignored it as she blinked through the wall with ease. A normal and still unnerving shriek leaving her lips. 

 

    She was surprised when the other survivors she chased after had decided to comment on her outfit as well. Claudette complimenting on her hairstyle even. 

 

    It didn't make her any less merciless, though, she had a feeling that wasn't their intention. 

  
  


    She was right, Feng didn't make that her intention. Passing the word onto Claudette, who had noticed her tense shoulders when the killer had passed her. Not noticing the botanist hiding behind a group of trees.

 

    They wanted her to feel better, especially Dwight and Claudette, who had known her as soon as she was first thrusted into the realm. She hadn't told any killer or survivor about her appearance under the infamous covers she wore over it. 

 

    Claudette didn't miss the ghost smile she wore as she was thrown upon her death-hook.

 

 

•X•

  
  


 

    Their trial was over, another four-man taken by the Nurse. One of the best killers out of them all. 

 

    Meg and Feng had talked after that, Nea butting in and they (Nea and Meg) brought up their previous encounter with the Wraith. He too had a new outfit, which Nea called ‘snazzy’. 

 

    It couldn't be helped when they wondered if there was any specific reason the specific outfits were given to the pair. 

  
  


    The Nurse looked up, sitting perched on a surface of piled bricks. She placed the dirtied rag down next to her, dried blood stained the worn fabric. The ringing of Wraith’s bells brought her attention to the appearing killer. 

 

    Sally’s lips pursed for a moment, wheezing in a breath before she asked;  **“Philip… what brings you here?”**

 

    He stops, mainly to think for a moment. **“I simply wanted to tell you, you look lovely in that.”**

 

     **“You...”** she wheezed, turning away. She coughed to hide the colouration that rose to her cheeks. **“I should say the same,”** she spares him a glance to see white eyes widen. **“Though substitute lovely with handsome.”** She felt undeniably embarrassed by what she said, even more so from what he told her. 

 

     **“May I sit with you?”** The Nurse looked up again in surprise, nodding slowly. She shifted to the side and gave him room. The two sat in silence, eventually leading to the Wraith gently playing with the reddish-orange strands that belonged to the Nurse. 

 

She continued to wipe off the excess blood from her blade, a small smile growing on her lips. Perhaps it was long past due for her to finally let go of her past, after all, she may have found someone new who could help her.

 

    Philip did not complain or stop her when she began to sing a quiet tune. One of the things she had picked up on doing ever since she used to start working at the Prenn Asylum… however long ago that was. Still, singing eased her mind, and while her voice tended to croak and she’d wheeze through words, Philip hadn’t complained, he even hummed to her words every so often. 

 

    Between songs and humming the pair rarely exchanged words, they didn’t seem necessary. 

 

    The next time the pair went to the killer’s campfire, they had already braced themselves for any sort of teasing made by the Doctor, Pig, or Legion. The Trapper, Evan, had looked to the two with an eye of understanding. Telling the teasers to lay off them.

 

    It was nice though, the survivors never thought that two killers could really find love. Tragic, but sweet at the same time. 

 

    It sort of brought hope in a way some couldn’t explain.

  
  
  
  


~~ Happy Valentines Day Everyone ~~


End file.
